


Falling while Starving

by UniversalWerewolf



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), Gravity Falls
Genre: Autistic Wilson, Don’t starve characters to appear, Gen, Trans Wilson, Wilson gets a rabbit friend, aka he accidentally teleports himself and it to gravity falls, also he’s trans, but for now it’s just wilson, his beard is magic, me self projecting on wilson, wilsons rabbit friend is called Maxwell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalWerewolf/pseuds/UniversalWerewolf
Summary: Wilson accidentally teleports himself to the world of Gravity Falls, where he meets the Pines family.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Teleportation Mishaps

Wilson had never thought that he’d actually escape that place. He stood, in the middle of a meadow, staring directly ahead, back to a place called the Mystery Shack. It was rather busy, but no one noticed him and he could barely hear them through the noise in his mind.  
He’d left behind his fellow survivors — his family — and could only hope they’d find the new machine and the notes he had left. He only meant to test it out with one of those weird rabbits, but it kept running away, he hadn’t realized that the machine was still on as he stood in it, rabbit in his grasp.  
In fact, the rabbit was still in his grasp, squirming. He looked down at it and suddenly all the noise came back in full force. He brought one hand up to his head, and the rabbit kicked out of his grasp. It hurried away, likely trying to find a hole o scurry into, but bumped into a pig.  
“Waddles!” called a child in the most colorful sweater Wilson had ever seen. She picked up the pig, making Wilson wonder how strong the kid was. “You’re not supposed to be outside! Huh?” She looked at he fearful rabbit. At that point, the rabbit made a choice. It ran back to Wilson and tried to climb his pants. Wilson found it cute, so he picked it up carefully.  
“Guess we’re, guess we’re in this together little, little buddy, huh?” he whispered to it. The child quickly approached.  
“Hi I’m Mabel! You have a cool pet!” she extended one arm to shake, holding the pig in the other arm. Seriously how strong was this child?!  
“Uh, I’m Wilson — Wilson Higgsbury,” he said, rather awkwardly shaking the child’s hand. At which point Wilson was reminded how short he was. Curse his bad genes! “You wouldn’t happen to know where we are, would you?”  
“We’re at the Mystery Shack!” Mabel answered.  
“I mean, what, uh, state?” he asked.  
“Oh! Oregon! Fall asleep while in the car? I do that too!” Mabel smiled.  
Wilson silently vowed to keep this child’s innocence. “Yea — yeah you could, that’s about right.”  
“You have a funny way of speaking,” said Mabel, to which Wilson winced. He stuttered and repeated himself, he knew. In his defense, his mind was too crowded.  
“Mabel!” called a Mabel-look-a-like. “That was rude.” Had that child been eavesdropping?  
Mabel stuck her tongue out at her twin. Wilson had to laugh at the interaction. Man he wished that he could’ve gotten along with his siblings like that.  
“Here, come inside Mr. Higgsbury, it’s awesome inside the Mystery Shack!” said Mabel, pulling him along easily. Okay now was he weak or was this child too strong?  
“Sorry about my sister,” said Mabel’s twin. “She gets a bit too into everything.”  
“It okay, fine, er — child,” god how awkward could one man be?!  
“Dipper,” said Mabel’s twin.  
“Dipper,” repeated Wilson, nodding. Dipper gave him a look, which Wilson couldn’t decipher, thanks to his lack of social skills.  
At that point the rabbit in his hand poked itself out of his grasp to look around, it’s little nose twitching. Wilson realized that he had to come up with a name for it.  
“Is that a jackelope?” gasped Dipper.  
“Uh, I su — suppose?” said Wilson, looking at the rabbit’s horns. He had never thought about it. All they were to him was food, until now.  
“That’s so cool!” said Dipper. “Where did you find it?”  
Wilson tensed up at that, looking anywhere but Dipper. It was really interesting in the room he was in, a small shop. Not because he was avoiding Dipper’s gaze, but because it was really interesting. Weird knickknacks lined the shelves, along with oddities. Wilson decided that he had seen enough of oddities in his life, mildly shuddering at the thought of the place he had just come from.  
Dipper seemed to notice the shudder though. “It’s okay,” he said.  
They stood in silence for a bit.  
An old man came in, sprouting something about a mystery tour. Wilson realized that he didn’t have any money. Or anyplace to stay. Wow, good job Wilson. End up with a rabbit that you won’t eat all alone and with no supplies. In his defense he hadn’t actually thought the machine would even work.  
Mabel tugged on his coat with a smile. “Here!” she said, giving some pellets of food to the rabbit, which munched on them gratefully. “Awww, does he have a name?”  
“Uh, uhm, maybe?” Wilson said, shrinking into himself.  
“Maybe?” asked Dipper.  
“N — no, uh, his name is...Maxwell,” Wilson mentally kicked himself at that name. If the real Maxwell ever found out Wilson would die of embarrassment.  
“Oh, cute!” said Mabel. She got up in the rabbit’s face, a bit too close for Wilson’s comfort. “Hiiii Maxwell!”  
“Hey, Mabel, Dipper, come help with this Mystery Tour!” called the old man.  
“Oop, see ya later Wilson and Maxwell!” said Mabel.  
“Coming Grunkle Stan!” called Dipper.  
They left him, standing awkwardly with a rabbit in his hands that was slowly falling asleep. A red haired teen coughed. “You gonna buy anything?” she asked.  
“Uh, uhhhhh, bye?” he said, before stiffly walking out of the shop. He took a deep breath. That could have gone worse, right? Wilson groaned, no it couldn’t have. His eyes drifted upward, it was about noon, so he still had time to set up camp and gather resources. He should also make Maxwell an enclosure so nothing hurts him...  
God he was going to regret the name he gave his rabbit.


	2. Ford takes in a Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's a bit short, I promise there will be longer chapters soon

Wilson didn't make it far from the Mystery Shack, for he accidentally bumped into a man in a trench coat. He looked a lot like the man the kids had called Grunkle Stan. The man turned around to face Wilson, who was stuttering through an apology.

"Ah, no need to apologize!" said the man, trying to calm the stuttering man. After Wilson's stuttering stopped, they both stood there awkwardly.

The man looked at Wilson through this slightly broken glasses. "Haven't seen you around here before," he commented.

"Yuh - yeah I just...acc, accidentally tel, tele, telepuh, ugh, just got h - here," Wilson cringed at his own voice.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Just got here? Through teleportation?"

"Yuhsh, yes!" said Wilson rather quickly.

The man rubbed his chin. "And where are you from?"

Wilson tried to tell him, but his throat closed up and he just stood there, mouth open. He shifted the rabbit in his hands and closed his mouth.

"Would you like a place to stay?"

Wilson's head shot up at that.

"I know what it's like, being teleported somewhere and having nowhere, so... would you like a place to stay?"

"Yes!" Wilson said excitedly, glad that he could have a roof over his head. A roof! It had been so long...

At that point, the mystery tour was over, and Grunkle Stan walked over to his brother, the mystery twins following close by.

"Ah, Stanley! Perfect timing, I'm giving my old room to this young fellow right here," said Ford, gesturing to Wilson.

"Oh, Mr. Higgsbury! You're staying with us?" asked Mabel.

"Y - yes," said Wilson.

"Yay! That means I get to see more of Maxwell!"

"He - he's sl, sleeping."

"Oh," said Mabel, quieting down. "Yay still!"

Wilson couldn't help but smile.


End file.
